The Tears
by Mitsuki HimeChan
Summary: SasuFemNaru / Naruto sadar semua orang hanya menyayangi Naruko,termasuk pria yang dia cintai, hidup dalam bayang-bayang Naruko sangat menyakitkan untuknya, namun jika menjadi Naruko ia bisa bersama ibunya dan melihat Sasuke setiap hari, itu sudah cukup, tapi sampai kapan kebohongannya bersama Naruko bertahan? Dan sampai kapan dia bisa bertahan hidup dengan Leukimia.
1. prolog

Naruto membuka kedua matanya saat sinar matahari masuk ke dalam kamar inapnya yang bernuansa putih dengan aroma bunga Lily yang begitu wangi, menyapa indra penciumannya.

Kedua sapphirenya bergerak kesana-kemari, tak ada siapapun di ruangan ini kecuali dirinya seorang, memangnya apa yang dia harapkan? Keluarganya datang? Hari ini pesta ulang tahun Naruko, jadi wajar kalau mereka tidak akan mencari keberadaannya.

Naruto tersenyum getir dan kembali memejamkan kedua matanya saat rasa sesak itu kembali menghantamnya, bukan rasa sesak karena tak ada yang mencari keberadaannya tapi sesak dan sakit karena kangker yang menggrogoti dirinya.

"Selamat ulang tahun Naruko, semoga kau panjang umur dan sehat selalu." lirihnya sebelum akhirnya kedua kelopak matanya tertutup.

.

.

.

.

.

Hai hai minna-san! Apa kabarnya hehehehe…

Aku lagi sibuk banget sama jadwal ujian apalagi tanggal 20 Maret 2017 aku mau usbn hiks…. Apalah daya yang gak pinter-pinter amet neh :'( #pundungdipojokkamar

Nah ini fanfic baru Mitsuki,,, kalau mau lihat yang chap-chap fanfic ini selanjutnya lihat di wattpad MitsukiHimeChan karena yang di Ffn akan aku post setelah aku selesai UNBK, yah kemungkinan gitu…

Ingat tinggalkan vote dan komen yah di wattpad dan jangan lupa juga reviews disini, okeh?

Okeh deh sampai jumpa minna-san :)

 **The Tears**


	2. 1

Genre : Romance, Angst

Pair : Sasuke Fem Naruto . Sasori Naruko

"Narutoooooo!" seru Minato keras untuk bisa membangunkan Naruto dari tidur lelapnya.

Naruto mendesah pelan dan membuka kedua matanya secara perlahan lalu tersenyum lebar saat melihat ayahnya sedang berdiri sambil berkacak pinggang, di depan ranjangnya.

"Ohayou tou-san!" sapanya ria dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

Minato menghela napas panjang melihat tingkah laku putrinya yang satu ini tidak pernah berubah. "Belajarlah untuk bangun lebih pagi, Naruto. Hari ini ayah akan mengantarmu ke sekolah, jadi cepatlah bersiap."

"Benarkah?" kedua mata Naruto terbelalak lebar dan berbinar bahagia mendengar ayahnya mau mengantarnya ke sekolah.

Minato jadi salah tingkah melihat kedua mata putrinya yang berbinar, ia pun tersenyum lebar. "Makanya kau harus cepat bangun dan mandi sana!" seru Minato.

Naruto tersenyum sambil mengangguk antusias, kemudian turun dari atas ranjang dengan sangat cepat. Hari ini ayahnya akan mengatarnya pergi ke sekolah, tidak ada yang bisa membuatnya bahagia kecuali jika ayahnya perhatian kepadanya. Mendapat perhatian dari ayahnya itu sudah cukup untuk membuatnya bahagia.

Minato tersenyum kecil menatap pintu kamar mandi yang tertutup rapat dan suara gemericik air mulai terdengar di telinganya. Ia pun memutuskan untuk keluar dari kamar Naruto dan berjalan menuju ruang makan untuk menunggu putrinya selesai mandi.

Drrrrt...

Minato mengeluarkan ponselnya dari saku celananya, saat benda persegi panjang itu bergetar dan nama orang kepercayaannya tertera di layar ponsel.

"Hallo?" jawabnya kemudian meletakan cangkir kopi yang ada di tangannya.

Naruto yang baru sampai di ruang makan dan hendak mencium pipi Minato dari samping jadi terhenti, ia berdiri tepat di belakang kursi Minato.

"Apa?!" seru Minato marah hingga berdiri dari duduknya, membuat Naruto sedikit kaget.

"Apa Naruko baik-baik saja?" tanya Minato lembut.

Deg!

Naruko?

Naruto terdiam di tempatnya berdiri.

Siapa Naruko?

"Baiklah! Aku akan kesana!" ujar Minato tegas lalu menutup telponnya dan pergi begitu saja tanpa tahu Naruto berdiri di belakangnya.

Pada akhirnya Minato tidak mengantarnya pergi kesekolah, padahal dia sudah siap dengan seragamnya. Minato hanya peduli dengan perkerjaannya dan sekarang ada orang bernama Naruko yang ayahnya perhatikan dari pada dirinya.

Motor ninja berwarna hitam metalik berjalan dengan tenangnya memasuki area sekolah dan terparkir di samping motor-motor lainnya lalu sebuah mobil sport berwarna merah menyala ikut masuk ke area parkir dan berhenti tak jauh dari motor kesayangan milik Naruto.

Naruto melepaskan helmnya dan turun dari motor, menatap angkuh pemuda berwajah baby face dan bersuari merah, yang baru saja keluar dari dalam mobil sport.

"Kyaaaaaa Sasori-senpai!"

Dan teriakan yang mengelu-elukan nama sang pemuda mulai terdengar nyaring dan melengking, membuat gendangan telinga Naruto serasa mau pecah.

Naruto berjalan mendekati pria itu dengan wajah menahan emosinya. "Bisakah satu hari saja, kau dan dayang-dayang mu itu tidak mengganggu hidupku!" ujarnya ketus, menatap Sasori tajam.

"Cih!" Sasori menggelengkan kepanya pelan dan menatap gadis bertubuh pendek di depannya sinis.

"Aku bisa merebut sekolah ini dari tanganmu kapan saja, jadi jangan membuat masalah denganku, nona. Biarkan mereka, atau kau iri kepada mereka hm?" Sasori menyeringai senang saat melihat wajah Naruto merah padam menatapnya.

"In your dream!" celetuk Naruto lalu berjalan meninggalkan Sasori di parkiran.

"Kau sudah berubah, kau berbeda." gumam Sasori pelan.

"Terima kasih Sasuke, seharusnya kau tidak perlu menemaniku, kau harus masuk kedalam kelas." ujar Naruko lembut, menatap pemuda yang menaruh cinta padanya tapi ia tak bisa menerima cinta pemuda tampan itu, karena ada pemuda lain yang ia sukai meski sudah lama mereka tak jumpa, hanya janji di masa lalu yang membuatnya tak jatuh cinta kepada pemuda lain kecuali kepada pemuda berambut merah, yang saat ini entah dimana.

"Tak apa, lagi pula hari ini tidak ada pelajaran yang menarik." sahut Sasuke.

Naruko terkekeh pelan lalu perhatiannya tetalihkan saat melihat pintu ruang UKS dan melihat ibunya masuk.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruko?" tanya Kushina cemas saat melihat putrinya terbaring lemah di atas tempat tidur.

"Kata Shizune-sensei, aku hanya kelelahan, bu." jawab Naruko sambil mencoba untuk berdiri dibantu Sasuke.

"Kok bisa sih?" gumam Kushina heran, dia sangat tahu kalau putrinya itu selalu sehat tapi kenapa tiba-tiba kelelahan.

Mungkinkah ini ada kaitannya dengan saudara kembar Naruko? Pikirnya.

Sementara itu di luar pintu gerbang sekolah Naruko, Minato duduk di dalam mobilnya dan mendengarkan laporan salah satu orang yang ia percayai untuk menjaga Naruko dan Kushina dari kejauhan.

"Syukurlah." Minato menghela napas pendek lalu meminta supirnya untuk mengatarnya ke kantor cabang yang ada di kota ini. Sebenarnya, butuh waktu hampir dua jam agar ia bisa sampai kesini jika menaiki mobil, tapi pengusaha sepertinya sudah memiliki jet pribadi, jadi untuk apa membuang waktu dengan mobil jika bisa lebih cepat dengan jet?

"Anda tidak ingin melihat keadaan nona Naruko secara langsung tuan?" tanya supir kepadanya.

Minato melirik sekilas kepada supir pribadinya. "Wajah Naruko pasti sangat mirip dengan Naruto, jadi untuk apa?" Minato tersenyum tipis.

Supirnya ikut tersenyum, "Apa anda tidak ingin kembali bersama nyonya?"

"Atas apa yang terjadi di masa lalu, ia tidak akan memaafkan aku dengan mudah meski aku libatkan Naruko dan Naruto."

"Tapi seorang ibu, tetaplah ibu, ia pasti akan merindukan putrinya yang lain, meski kedua putrinya memiliki wajah yang sama, nona Naruko akan bahagia jika bisa melihat ayahnya, dan nona Naruto akan bahagia juga jika bisa merasakan kasih ibu kandungnya."

Minato terdiam sejenak, apa yang di katakan oleh supirnya itu memang benar apa adanya, tapi rasa takut akan di tolak membuatnya menyerah, ia memang bukan pria yang baik dan dia hanya pria pengecut. Takut kalah sebelum berperang.

Naruto mendesis pelan saat tanpa sengaja tangannya terbentur meja belajar sehingga tangannya dengan cepat membiru, akhir-akhir ini memang kondisi tumbuhnya tidak sekuat dulu bahkan tubuhnya sering lebam dan biru padahal hanya benturan ringan, dan karena itulah Naruto tidak mengikuti eskul Karate dan berkuda lagi.

"Sepertinya aku harus ke dokter." ucapnya pelan sambil memegangi tangannya yang membiru.

Teeeeeeeeett...

Naruto bergegas keluar dari dalam kelas sambil membawa tasnya, tanpa peduli kalau guru yang ada di dalam kelasnya belum beranjak keluar dan masih menerangkan beberapa materi.

"Huu~" Hikari menghela napas panjang. Kalau Naruto bukan pemilik sekolah ini, sudah lama ia skors dan tidak ia ijinkan masuk ke dalam kelasnya.

"Jam sekolah sudah berakhir." ujar Hikari lembut sambil berjalan menuju meja guru.

Naruto mengendarai motornya cepat menuju rumah sakit Konoha yang juga merupakan saham milik perusahaan ayahnya, khusus saham pendidikan, kesehatan dan tempat wisata memang atas nama dirinya jadi wajar kalau mereka sangat menghormatinya, walaupun yang mengelolah semua saham itu adalah ayahnya dan juga Kakashi tangan kanannya atau bisa di sebut butler dan seketaris pribadinya.

Setelah sampai dirumah sakit dan ingin melakukan pemeriksaan, semua karyawan dengan cepat melayani dirinya.

Naruto di priksa oleh Tsunade dan masih banyak lagi yang di lakukan Tsunade membuat Naruto tidak mengerti.

Setelah hampir satu jam lebih pemeriksaan dan hasilnya tetap sama, Tsunade memejamkan kedua matanya dan memijit pelipisnya pelan.

"Ada apa?" tanya Naruto bingung sambil menaikan sebelah alisnya.

"Semua yang kau alami adalah gejala Leukimia."

Deg!

Kedua mata Naruto terbelalak lebar dan menatap Tsunade tidak percaya.

"Kau harus menjalani pengobatan secara intensif Naruto, aku akan memberitahukan ayahmu."

"Tidak perlu!"

Tsunade menggangkat sebelah alisnya tidak mengerti.

"Aku akan menjalani pengobatan tapi ayahku, tidak perlu tahu."

"Tidak bisa, Naruto. Ayahmu harus ta-"

"Aku akan menghancurkan reputasimu sebagi dokter dengan mudah, jika aku mau." Naruto menatap Tsunade tajam, membuat wanita paruh baya itu terdiam di tempatnya.

"Aku akan membuatmu tak bisa berkerja dimanapun, jika keluar dari sini."

"Lalu apa alasanmu tidak ingin memberitahu ayahmu?"

"Dia harus fokus mencari uang untukku, jadi dia tidak perlu tahu." Naruto terkekeh sinis lalu beranjak berdiri.

"Tunggu." cegah Tsunade lalu menulis resep obat di secarik kertas, lalu ia berikan kepada Naruto.

"Minum obatnya dengan rajin dan seringlah datang untuk pemeriksaan."

Naruto mengangguk patuh dan menerima kertas itu lalu pergi keluar dari ruangan Tsunade.

"Ayah." gumamnya pelan.

"Maafkan ayah karena tidak bisa mengantarmu ke sekolah, tadi." ujar Minato menyesal.

"Ku pikir hari ini akan menyenangkan, ternyata sama saja dengan hari sebelumnya, ini sudah biasa jadi ayah jangan merasa bersalah." sindir Naruto menohok hatinya.

"Ayah janji akan meluangkan banyak waktu untukmu."

"Jangan berjanji, jika tidak bisa menepati. Jangan berkata bisa, jika tidak bisa melakukannya. Ayah kerja saja seperti biasa." sahut Naruto lalu meminum air putihnya hingga tandas. "Aku sudah selesai." ucapnya pelan lalu pergi meninggalkan ruang makan, di ikuti oleh butler sekaligus seketaris pribadinya, Hatake Kakashi.

"Aku ingin sendiri." ujarnya tanpa menoleh kebelakang.

Kakashi hanya diam memandang punggung Naruto. "Baiklah." ucapnya pelan seraya membungkukkan badan dan pergi begitu saja.

Naruto berjalan pelan menuju ruang perpustakaan di dekat ruang kerja ayahnya.

Di sentuhnya gagang pintu ruangan tersebut dan di dorongnya pelan hingga terbuka. Ruangan ini cukup gelap dan Naruto suka kesini untuk menyendiri sambil mendengarkan lagu dari ponselnya menggunakan headset lalu berbaring di sofa.

Ia terus berjalan hingga sampai di depan sebuah jendela kaca yang sangat besar, yang menampilkan bulan purnama yang begitu indah hingga cahayanya pun ikut masuk.

Naruto duduk di sebuah sofa bludru yang menghadap jendrla besar lalu berbaring disana untuk menenangkan diri. Naruto menghela napas panjang, ia sadar kalau hampir satu bulan ini ia selalu menyendiri bahkan tak pernah lagi berbuat onar di sekolah, mungkin karena penyakit yang saat ini ia derita, atau lelah menghadapi ayahnya.

Baru saja hendak memejamkan kedua matanya, Naruto segera menoleh saat mendengar suara pintu yang di buka. Ia pun beranjak dan pergi menuju rak buku untuk bersembunyi disana.

Minato masuk ke dalam ruang perpustakaan sambil terus memainkan ponselnya.

"Hallo?"

Naruto hanya diam saja memandangi punggung ayahnya yang tengah memandang bulan purnama.

"Kau harus mengusahakan Naruko bisa kuliah di Konoha agar ia bisa bertemu dengan saudara kembarnya."

Deg!

Kedua Naruto membulat sempurna mendengarnya.

Minato tersenyum.

"Yah, dengan mereka bersama, aku bisa kembali bersama dengan Kushina."

"Ah, baiklah." Minato menutup telponnya kemudian duduk di sofa seraya meraih sebuah buku untuk ia baca.

Naruto berjalan untuk keluar dari ruang perpustakaan, tapi agar ayahnya tidak curiga, ia pun membuka pintu lalu kembali berbalik kebelakang, seolah-olah dia baru masuk dan Minato tersenyum saat melihat kedatangannya.

"Kau ingin membaca juga?" tanya Minato lembut.

"Hanya ingin mencari sebuah buku." jawab Naruto sambil berjalan di depan rak.

"Duduklah, ayah ingin sekali bisa mengobrol banyak denganmu, seperti siapa laki-laki yang kau suka, teman baikmu, atau terserahlah." ajak Minato berharap putrinya itu mau.

"Bukankah, ayah harus memeriksa harga saham? Dan bukankah besok ayah harus bertemu dengan klien ayah dari Swiss, ayah harus bersiap untuk besok." tanya Naruto sambil melirik ayahnya saat sebuah buku sudah berada di tangannya.

"Oh iya kau benar!" ujar Minato sambil menepuk dahinya pelan lalu mulai kembali membuka ponselnya.

Naruto membuang mukanya lalu berjalan pergi dari ruangan. Meski Naruto sekolah setiap harinya tapi ia tahu jadwal ayahnya dari Iruka, seketaris ayahnya bahkan pernah sesekali Naruto menggantikan posisi ayahnya di perusahaan, ketika pria itu jatuh sakit atau berada di luar negeri.

Setelah memeriksa harga saham dan juga menghubungi seketarisnya, Minato baru ingat tentang Naruto. Gadis itu ia lupakan, padahal dia bisa menunda kegiatannya tadi.

"Sepertinya aku salah lagi." ucapnya sambil mendesah pelan.

Minato menoleh saat suara pintu terbuka lalu melihat Kakashi berjalan kearahnya di ikuti dua pelayan, yang membawa teko teh, dua cangkir kosong dan sepiring kue kering.

Setelah meletakan teh dan sepiring kue kering. Kedua pelayan itu membungkukkan badan mereka sebelum akhirnya pergi keluar dari ruangan.

"Aku terlalu sibuk dengan duniaku, sehingga melupakan Naruto." ucapnya pelan sambil meraih cangkir teh yang baru saja di isi oleh Kakashi.

"Aku benar-benar ayah yang buruk."

"Aku harus apa?" tanya Minato prustasi lalu menoleh kearah Kakashi yang sedang diam menikmati secangkir teh hangat dan kue kering.

"Kau mau saran dariku?" tanya Kakashi tanpa melihat kearah Minato.

Minato mengangguk sambil bergumam pelan.

"Aku tidak bisa memberi saran apapun." Kakashi melirik Minato sekilas.

"Aku menyesal telah memperkerjakanmu." celetuk Minato kesal tapi Kakashi tidak peduli dan memilih untuk menikmati kuenya.

"Naruto selalu sendirian jika aku sibuk. Kalau aku kembali bersama Kushina, apa itu baik?"

"Bagus."

"Apa dia mau menerimaku?"

Kakashi menghela napas panjang lalu menoleh kearah Minato yang menatapnya serius.

"Jika di tambah dengan yang kemarin, ini sudah ke 99 kalinya, kau bertanya seperti itu kepadaku, dan jika kau bertanya lagi, maka akan genap menjadi 100. Dan aku akan dengan baik hati memberi sebuah saran."

"Saran apa?"

"Potong saja habis kelaki-lakian mu itu, jika takut kalah sebelum berperang."

Minato melotot tajam menatap Kakashi yang begitu kurang ajarnya memberi saran gila, sedangkan pria itu masih sibuk menguyah kuenya dengan wajah tanpa dosa.

"Jika saja kau bukan temanku dan tidak setia kepadaku, sudah lama aku menghabisi nyawamu." ujar Minato kesal lalu meminun teh di cangkirnya hingga tandas.

"Dan keberuntunganku adalah, aku sahabat terbaikmu, dan aku menjaga nona muda dengan sangat baik." Kakashi menyeringai senang.

Minato menghela napas panjang dan menyenderkan tubuhnya di sandaran sofa. "Aku akan mencobanya, tapi tidak sekarang. Aku ingin menghabiskan banyak waktu bersama Naruto lalu aku akan memberitahunya, tentang rencanaku ini." Minato tersenyum tipis.

"Semoga apa yang kau harapkan, bisa terlaksana dengan baik." Kakashi tersenyum kecil.

Naruto duduk di pinggir ranjangnya setelah meminum obatnya dan kembali mengingat perkataan ayahnya tadi, Kushina adalah nama ibu kandungnya dan tentang Naruko, mungkinkah gadis itu saudara kembarnya dan apakah Naruko ikut merasakan rasa sakitnya?

Naruto membaringkan tubuhnya di kasur lalu meraih ponselnya di dekat bantal untuk membuka akun sosial media. Ini tahun 2016, siapapun pasti memiliki akun sosmed. Ini memudahkannya untuk mencari saudara kembarnya dan ia juga bisa menggunakan skilnya sebagai hacker untuk mencari Naruko.

"Kalau aku bertemu denganmu, aku ingin kita bertukar posisi Naruko, kau menginginkan ayahmu bukan? Karena aku juga menginginkan ibuku."

Bersambung~


	3. 2

Chapter 2

Suasana ruang makan begitu tenang tanpa ada keributan seperti biasa, hanya ada suara sendok dan garpu yang beradu terdengar bagaikan melodi di pagi hari. Tidak biasanya Naruto diam saja saat makan, gadis yang hampir memasuki usia 17 tahun itu, biasanya selalu membuat keributan atau bangun kesiangan, tapi kali ini terlihat berbeda. Tenang, damai dan bangun pagi, membuat Minato jadi sedikit tidak tenang dengan sikap Naruto saat ini, jujur ia lebih suka Naruto yang berisik ketimbang diam seperti es saat ini.

Naruto berhenti mengunyah saat rasa karat mulai menguasai mulutnya. Naruto berdiri dan berjalan menuju kamar mandi yang ada di dekat dapur.

Minato hanya menatap putrinya heran lalu saat mendengar suara Naruto muntah membuatnya dengan cepat berlari menuju kamar mandi.

Naruto membersihkan bekas muntahannya yang di penuhi darah lalu berkumur sambil memperhatikan pantulan wajahnya di cermin.

"Aku sudah seperti vampire." ucapnya pelan setelah melihat gusinya berdarah.

"Naruto, kau baik nak?" tanya Minato cemas dari luar.

"Aku baik-baik saja ayah!" sahut Naruto.

"Kenapa kau muntah? Apa kau sakit?"

"Tidak ayah, aku hanya tidak suka nasi gorengnya."

Minato menghela napas lega mendengar jawaban Naruto. Putrinya ternyata tidak sakit.

"Ayah akan meminta pelayan masak sup, kau mau?" tanya Minato.

"Tidak ayah, aku mau pergi sekolah saja nanti telat."

"Ya sudah, kalau begitu ayah pergi lebih dulu."

"Iya ayah!"

Minato tersenyum kecil lalu beranjak meninggalkan ruangan menuju meja makan untuk mengambil tasnya lalu pergi.

Naruto menatap wajahnya yang kacau karena terus ia basuh dengan air, hidungnya ikut mengeluarkan darah saat gusinya berhenti berdarah.

"Sialan!" umpatnya pelan lalu perlahan tubuhnya merosot dan terjatuh di lantai kamar mandi.

 **Tok! Tok! Tok!**

"Nona, apa anda baik-baik saja?" tanya Kakashi dari luar pintu.

"Aku baik, kau pergi saja sana, urus bisnisku!" usir Naruto ketus.

"Saya tidak akan pergi, kalau anda tidak pergi sekolah."

Naruto menggeram kesal lalu membuka pintu kamar mandi dengan kasar. "Bisakah kau pergi!" bentak Naruto kesal menatap Kakashi tajam.

Kakashi terdiam melihat penampilan Naruto yang kacau, kepala Naruto basah hingga bajunya ikut basah. "Anda kenapa?" tanya Kakashi khawatir apalagi ini pertama kalinya Naruto membentaknya.

"Kau tidak perlu tahu!" ujar Naruto ketus lalu berjalan meninggalkan Kakashi yang masih diam mematung.

Naruko mengernyit heran saat melihat ada pesan masuk di akun facebooknya, ia sudah biasa mendapat pesan tapi nama akun itu yang membuatnya heran.

 **Namikaze Naruto**

Hi Naruko, kau tahu aku adalah saudara kembarmu, namaku Naruto. Aku tahu karena tidak sengaja mendengar ayahku menyebut namamu dan aku yakin kau pasti tahu nama ayahmu kan? Aku ingin bertemu denganmu, aku tahu kau di Suna, maka dari itu aku akan ke Suna untuk menemuimu, tunggu aku di Love Garden jam 9 pagi.

Naruko terdiam setelah membaca pesan tersebut dan sedetik kemudian dia tersenyum, ternyata benar kata ibunya kalau dia punya saudara kembar.

Rasa rindu pun menelusup masuk ke rongga hatinya dan ia tidak bisa lagi menahan sudut bibirnya untuk tidak tertarik ke atas. Setelah sekian lama, akhirnya ia bisa bertemu saudara kembarnya.

Naruko memasukan semua bukunya yang ada di atas meja dan melihat guru untuk jam ke tiga belum masuk, segera ia keluar dari kelas dan membuat surat izin untuk keluar sekolah di ruang TU.

"Kau mau izin apa Naruko?" tanya Sara lembut sambil menandatangi surat izin Naruko.

"Aku ada sedikit kepentingan yang tidak bisa di tunda." jawab Naruko gugup.

Sara terkekeh pelan mendengarnya lalu menyerahkan surat di tangannya kepada Naruko.

"Berhati-hatilah." ujar Sara.

Naruko mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Ia keluar dari ruang TU dengan berlari kecil, ia melihat jam tangannya telah menujukan pukul 08.30 pagi, masih ada beberapa menit lagi, dia harus mempersiapkan diri agar bisa melihat seorang gadis yang memiliki fisik yang sama sepertinya.

Naruko mengernyit bingung saat melihat sebuah motor ninja berhenti tepat di depannya apalagi orang yang mengendarainya juga mengenakan pakaian serba hitam.

Naruko berdiri dari duduknya dan hendak pergi tapi Naruto telah lebih dulu turun dan mencekal tangannya.

"Kau tak mau bertemu denganku?" tanya Naruto menatap Naruko dari balik helm hitam yang masih terpasang di kepalanya.

Naruko hanya diam mematung karena tidak mengerti. Naruto membuka helmnya dan melihat Naruko menatapnya terkejut.

"Naruto?" ucapnya pelan.

Naruto mengangguk sambil tersenyum. Naruko tersenyum lebar dan langsung memeluk Naruto erat hingga Naruto sedikit sulit bernafas.

"Hei jangan terlalu kuat, aku sesak." ucap Naruto pelan membuat Naruko dengan cepat melepaskan pelukannya dan menatap Naruto dengan mata berbinar bahagia.

"Aku senang bisa bertemu denganmu, ibu bilang aku punya saudara kembar tapi aku tidak percaya karena belum melihatnya dan sekarang aku percaya, sungguh aku benar-benar bahagia bisa bertemu denganmu." cerita Naruko.

"Aku juga senang bertemu denganmu tapi bisakah kita tidak berbicara disini?" tanya Naruto. Naruko menatap Naruto heran. "Kita cari tempat yang enak untuk bicara, karena kita harus cerita banyak hal, aku ingin tahu tentang ibu dan kau pasti mau tahu tentang ayahkan?"

Naruko mengangguk antusias.

"Ayo ikut aku." ucap Naruto lembut sambil tersenyum.

"Ayo." Naruko ikut tersenyum.

Naruto kembali memakai helmnya dan naik ke atas motor lalu Naruko duduk di belakangnya. "Kau sangat tomboy Naruto, kau tahu beda fisik kita itu hanya satu, rambutmu sebahu dan aku sepunggung, lalu kau tomboy dan aku feminim, menurutmu siapa kakak di antara kita?" cerita Naruko setelah duduk di belakang Naruto dan memeluk Naruto.

"Aku, yang kuat selalu menjadi kakak." sahut Naruto dan Naruko terkekeh geli mendengarnya.

Naruto mulai mengendarai motornya meninggalkan arra taman.

"Kau tahu Naruto, eh maksudku kakak, rambutmu tidak terlihat karena kau kuncir dan di tutupi helm, kau seperti laki-laki saja. Apalagi bermotor seperti ini, kita seperti orang pacaran saja." Naruko terkekeh pelan

"Hahahaha... Kau ini ada-ada saja tapi orang pasti akan salah sangka ya?"

"Kakak benar, waaaah aku benar-benar tidak bisa membayangkannya.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya dan mulai menambah kecepatan motornya saat melihat ada mobil mewah yang mengikutinya dari belakang.

Sasuke menggeram kesal saat kehilangan jejak Naruko. Ia hari ini memang tidak sekolah karena harus pergi ke Oto tapi saat melewati jalan Aren, dia melihat Naruko masih mengenakan pakaian sekolah di bonceng oleh seorang pria.

Gadis itu tertawa lepas dan memeluk tubuh pria itu erat hingga tubuh keduanya menempel, membuat Sasuke kesal karena ia tidak bisa seperti itu bersama Naruko. Siapa pria itu? Apakah pria itu adalah pria yang disukai Naruko? Bahkan Naruko rela bolos sekolah untuk bersama pria itu, benar-benar luar biasa!

 _Aku akan mendapatkanmu Naruko!_

Setelah membeli cemilan di mini market, Naruto kembali mengendarai motornya menuju sebuah hutan di ujung kota Suna karena kota Suna di kelilingi padang pasir.

Naruko sedikit takut saat motor yang dikendarai Naruto memasuki hutan belantara. "Kakak kita mau kemana?" tanya Naruko sedikit takut. Naruto tak menjawab dan terus mengendarai motornya hingga masuk ketengah hutan dan berhenti tepat di depan sebuah danau yang begitu jernih dan banyak bunga-bunga kecil yang tumbuh mengelilingi danau dan bebatuan besar yang berserakan tak jauh dari sebuah pohon besar yang tidak mengurangi keindahannya.

"Cantik." ucap Naruko pelan sambil turun dari atas motor, di ikuti Naruto yang sudah mematikan mesin motornya.

"Kakak tahu tempat ini dari mana? Kok aku gak tahu ya, kalau disini ada tempat seindah ini." Naruko menatap Naruto yang sedang berjalan menuju sebuah pohon dan duduk di bawahnya.

"Saat kelas 1 SMA aku sering turing sendirian dan aku tanpa sengaja menemukan tempat ini." jawab Naruto santai.

Naruko tersenyum kagum menatap sekelilingnya sambil berjalan mendekati Naruto dan duduk di dekat kakaknya itu.

"Pertama-tama ada baiknya kita kenalan terlebih dahulu." ujar Naruto dan Naruko mengangguk setuju. "Kakak kenalan lebih dulu." ucapnya lembut.

"Namaku Namikaze Naruto, tanggal lahir kita sama lalu apa yaaa..."

"Hobi kakak?"

"Main basket, sepak bola, panahan, karate, tekwondo, fitness, balapan liar, main game, membuat game, menggambar komik dan membuat masalah di sekolah." Naruto tersenyum lebar setelah mengatakannya.

Naruko terbatuk pelan, pantas saja tubuh kakaknya itu sedikit kekar? Dan postur tubuhnya seperti laki-laki. Hobinya saja seperti itu, untuknya Naruto punya dada, kalau tidak?

Naruko menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kakak masih terlihat cantik dan putih meski punya hobi seperti itu." Naruko terkekeh pelan.

Naruto tersenyum geli mendengarnya, kalau saja sahabat Naruto bukan Sakura, Ino dan Hinata, pasti Naruto akan memiliki kulit gelap dan juga wajah yang kusam. Merekalah yang sering memaksa Naruto merawat diri agar ia tetap pada kodratnya sebagai seorang gadis perawan bukan laki-laki. Mengingatnya perkataan Sakura beberapa hari yang lalu membuatnya ingin tertawa.

"Kau sangat gentel seperti laki-laki, kalau kau benar-benar laki-laki aku akan menjadikanmu milikku." ujar Ino.

"Yang aku pikirkan adalah bagaimana jika Naruto menikah nanti." sahut Sakura malas.

"Memangnya apa yang kamu pikirkan?" tanya Hinata lembut dan Ino mengangguk setuju dengan pertanyaan Hinata, sedangkan Naruto cuek seperti biasa.

"Mungkin nanti saat malam pertama, bukan suaminya yang menidurinya tapi Naruto yang akan meniduri suaminya!"

"Uhuk!" Naruto tersedak saat meminum jusnya karena mendengar perkataan Sakura yang cukup ketus dan Ino tertawa keras mendengarnya.

"Aku tidak bisa membayangkannya." sahut Ino di sela tawanya.

"Oh tentu saja, aku jadi samenya. Aku akan menyiksanya hingga dia menjerit prustasi." sahut Naruto dengan seringainya.

Sakura menatap Naruto tak percaya dan Ino malah semakin tertawa sedangkan Hinata merona malu mendengarnya.

"Aku ke salon satu bulan sekali bersama teman-temanku." sahut Naruto sambil meraih bungkusan yang tergeletak dan mengeluarkan minuman soda.

"Aku pikir gadis tomboy seperti kakak tidak akan mau ke salon." Naruko terkekeh geli sambil membuka bungkus roti keju.

"Teman-temanku yang memaksaku untuk melakukannya." Naruto mendesah pelan lalu meminum minuman sodanya.

"Yang tidak kakak sukai apa?"

"Belajar, seafood, dan Sasori."

"Kenapa kakak gak suka belajar, terus sekolahnya gimana? Kakak kenapa gak suka seafood? Alergikah? Terus Sasori siapa?"

"Aku benci belajar dan kalau mau ujian terpaksa SKS atau mencari jawaban di internet, aku alergi seafood dan Sasori musuhku." jawab Naruto.

Naruko mengangguk mengerti. "Sekarang giliranku, namaku Uzumaki Naruko, aku suka melukis, menulis fiksi, membaca novel romance, menonton drakor, menonton Anime, aku juga suka olahraga tapi cuma suka joging aja, dan aku tidak bisa berenang. Hal yang tidak aku sukai, sepertinya tidak ada, aku suka makan seafood, aneh ya kalau kakak alergi, kan kita kembar, aku suka makan ramen tapi tidak berlebihan."

Naruto mengulum senyum, karena dia sendiri overdosis kalau sedang makan ramen.

"Bagaimana kabar ibu? Dan bagaimana kehidupan kalian?" tanya Naruto.

Naruko terdiam sejenak. "Hidup kami sederhana kak, meski ibu hanya berkerja sebagai OG di perusahaan kecil, tapi aku tidak malu punya ibu sepertinya meski semua orang mengejekku, dia selalu tersenyum untukku dan selalu menemaiku." Naruko tersenyum tulus.

Naruto ikut tersenyum mendengarnya. Suna memang kota kecil dengan beberapa perusahaan seperti tambang minyak, emas dan tekstil jadi wajar kalau semua warga kota ini kebanyakan buruh dan berkerja di tambang atau perusahaan sebagai OB atau OG.

"Lalu bagaimana dengan ayah?" tanya Naruko.

"Ayah orang yang sibuk tapi perhatian." jawab Naruto singkat sambil memasang senyum sendu.

"Kenapa ayah dan ibu berpisah ya kak? Andai mereka masih bersama, kita juga pasti bisa hidup bersama." Naruko mendesah pelan lalu membuka botol jus jeruk dan meminum isinya.

"Apa kau mau bertukar tempat denganku?" tanya Naruto menatap Naruko intens.

"Maksud kakak?" tanya Naruko kurang paham.

"Kau jadi aku, aku jadi kau. Kau bisa bertemu ayah dan aku bisa bertemu ibu, bagaimana?"

Naruko terdian sejenak memikirkan semuanya lalu ia pun mengangguk setuju, karena dia juga ingin sekali bertemu ayahnya.

"Tapi apa aku harus potong rambutku seperti kakak?"

Naruto mengangguk.

"Lalu rambut kakak?"

"Aku akan bilang pada ibu, kalau aku sedang menyukai model potongan rambut pendek." jawab Naruto enteng.

Naruko mengangguk pelan.

"Baiklah kak."

"Kalau begitu aku akan memperkenalkan semua anggota keluarga kita di Konoha." ujar Naruto sambil mengeluarkan dua buah Iphone 7 berwarna hitam dari saku jeansnya.

Naruko mengeluarkan ponsel bututnya, Nokia 2700.

"Ini ponsel baru untukmu." Naruto menyerahkan salah satu I Phone di tangannya kepada Naruko.

"Untukku?" tanya Naruko dan Naruto mengangguk. "I Phone itu sama dengan I Phone yang aku gunakan." jawab Naruto.

"Ini foto ayah." Naruto mulai memperlihatkan foto ayahnya kepada Naruko lalu foto-foto lainnya seperti Kakashi, Sakura, Ino, Hinata, Sasori bahkan beberapa pelayan yang mengenal baik dirinya dan juga info sekolahnya serta orang-orang yang harus di jauhi agar Naruko 'aman' mengingat orang yang tidak menyukai Naruto cukup lumayan banyak.

Naruko mengangguk mengerti dan ikut memperlihatkan foto ibunya, paman Nagato, Sasuke, Chouji, Matsuri, Shion dan Tenten. Naruko mengatakan kalau Shion dan Tenten tidak menyukainya dan siap membuat masalah dengannya kapan saja kalau Naruko melawan.

Naruto menyeringai tipis, karena dia akan memberi pelajaran kepada dua gadis sombong itu.

"Mulai hari ini kita tukar tempat." ujar Naruto.

"Kok cepet banget kak," sahut Naruko.

"Lebih cepat, lebih baik." timpal Naruto.

"Kau pulanglah ke rumah untuk ganti pakaian, jangan bawa barang apapun, karena dikamarku sudah banyak barang untuk kau pakai."

"Bagaimana aku ke Konoha kak?" tanya Naruko bingung.

"Aku punya teman di Suna, kebetulan di akan ke Konoha, siang ini, aku sudah bicara dengannya, kau bisa pergi bersamanya."

Naruko mengangguk mengerti.

"Ayo aku antar pulang, ibu masih kerjakan?"

"Iya kak, ibu pulang nanti sore."

"Ya sudah ayo." Naruto beranjak dari duduknya.

Setelah pulang ke rumah untuk membersihkan diri dan memotong rambutnya, Naruko di bawa ke hotel oleh Naruto dan melihat tiga orang sedang menunggu mereka.

Naruto menghentikan laju motornya dan tersenyum tipis melihat ketiga sahabatnya sudah menunggu di depan hotel, walau mereka beda usia. Mereka menjadi teman karena sering berkumpul di KZone, tempat berkumpulnya anak-anak orang kaya yang ingin melepaskan penat mereka setelah seharian berkutat dengan buku dan pena.

Hidan menggelengkan kepalanya pelan mendengar cerita dari Naruto sedangkan Konan hanya tersenyum kecil dan Yahiko memasang wajah datarnya.

"Dia memang mirip denganmu Naruto, kalian hanya beda karakter. Kalau Naruto tomboy, Naruko feminim." ujar Konan.

Naruto memutar kedua bola matanya malas. "Kalian sudah selesaikan magang, dan mau pulangkan?"

"Iya mau pulanglah, masa mau main." sahut Hidan ketus.

"Tapi apa nanti orang tua kalian tidak curiga?" tanya Yahiko.

"Kami ini kembar, jadi tak akan mudah di bedakan apalagi, mereka tak pernah melihat kembaran kami masing-masing." jawab Naruto.

"Yah semoga apa yang kau lakukan kali ini tidak salah Naruto." ujar Hidan sambil menepuk pundak Naruto pelan. "Dan jangan membuat masalah di Suna dengan menggunakan identitas Naruko." lanjutnya.

"Tenang saja." Naruto menyeringai tipis membuat ketiga temannya itu tidak percaya dengan mudah.

"Sebaiknya kita berangkat sekarang agar tidak kesorean. Naruko masuklah ke dalam mobil, tenang saja, kau akan aman bersama kami, kalau kau luka sediki saja oleh kami, Naruto akan murkah seperti singa betina, jadi kau tenang saja, kami tidak mau membuat masalah dengan Naruto, bisa-bisa kami di tendang dari Konoha university." ujar Konan.

Naruto tertawa pelan mendengarnya.

"Baiklah, kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya kak." pamit Naruko.

"Hati-hati." sahit Naruto.

Naruko memeluk Naruto sebentar sebelum masuk ke dalam mobil dan Naruto membalas pelukan adiknya itu.

Sebenarnya Naruto tidak tahu, siapa di antara mereka yang kakak, hanya saja dia merasa dialah yang kuat dan yang kuat adalah kakak.

"Jangan dekati Sasori."

"Iya kak."

Bersambung

Ig : bellamitsuki

wattpad : MitsukiHimeChan

Fb : Bella Ramadanti


	4. 3

Setelah menitipkan motornya di rumah Gaara, sahabat baiknya di Suna, Naruto segera pulang kerumahnya menaiki mobil bis butut yang terlihat tua bahkan tidak layak lagi untuk jalan.

Gadis itu memperhatikan jalanan yang di penuhi pasir dan debu lalu beberapa pohon besar berjejer rapi di kiri dan kanan jalan setelah memasuki kawasan perumahan dan bisnya berhenti di sebuah halte.

Naruto beranjak untuk keluar dan menaruh uang kertas kepada sopir bis.

Naruto memakai kaca mata hitamnya lalu berjalan melewati jalan yang cukup sempit tapi bisa di lalui motor, hingga ia sampai di perumahan sederhana dengan bentuk bangunan rumah tradisional.

Naruto segera mempercepat langkah kakinya dan masuk ke dalam rumahnya yang tak jauh dari gang.

Ini masih pukul dua siang, ibunya pasti belum pulang. Naruto menutup pintu lalu memperhatikan ruangan rumah.

Hanya ada ruangan tengah yang kosong lalu tiga buah pintu, dua pintu di sisi kanan adalah kamar sedangkan pintu yang berada tepat di depan pintu masuk adalah dapur. Rumah yang cukup sederhana. Naruto tersenyum lembut kemudian masuk ke dalam Naruko.

Hanya ada lemari, meja belajar dan futon yang di gulung rapi. Naruto berjalan mendekati lemari dan membukanya untuk melihat pakaian Naruko.

Dua rok panjang, dua rok selutut, lima kaos pendek, tiga kaos lengan panjang, tiga jeans panjang, dua jeans selutut, dua buah dress selutut dan seragam sekolah lengkap.

Naruto tersenyum miris melihat koleksi pakaian Naruko yang jauh dari kata layak, semuanya sudah terlihat lusuh tapi bersih dan wangi. Lalu pandangannya beralih kearah dinding yang tertempel dua bingkai foto, foto Naruko dan ibunya, Kushina.

"Kau akan hidup layak di Konoha, Naruko." Naruto tersenyum tulus.

 **OoOoO**

Naruko menatap takjub mansion keluarga Namikaze yang seperti istana di negeri dongeng, setelah ketiga teman Naruto pergi, ia tidak tahu harus berbuat apa, masuk atau tidak. Ia ragu, hingga seorang pelayan datang menghampirinya.

"Nona, ada apa?" tanya pelayan muda itu.

Naruko terdiam sejenak lalu bola lampu langsung menyala di kepalanya. Naruko memasang wajah kesakitan sambil memegangi kepalanya, "Bisakah kau antar aku ke kamarku? Kepala aku pusing."

Pelayan itu terlihat panik dan segera membantu Naruko berjalan memasuki rumah. Naruko mengulum senyumnya apalagi setelah ia sampai di pintu kamar kakaknya.

"Pergilah, aku ingin istirahat." ujarnya.

Pelayan itu mengangguk patuh dan pergi saat Naruko masuk ke dalam kamar.

Naruko terperangah melihat desain kamar kakaknya yang terlihat mewah dan elegan dengan warna hitam dan abu-abu.

"Keren!" serunya lalu duduk di pinggir kasur yang terasa empuk lalu tanpa sengaja, ia melihat kertas dan golden card tergeletak di meja nakas.

Naruko mengambilnya dan melihat ada tulisan di kertas itu.

Pakailah kartu itu untuk membeli keperluanmu.

NN

Naruko tersenyum lalu meletakan kertas itu kembali ke atas meja nakas lalu berjalan menuju wolke in closet yang berisi banyak baju.

Naruko membuka pintu lemari yang cukup besar dan melihat banyaknya pakaian bermerek meski hanya kaos panjang dan pendek lalu ada jeans panjang, celana training berwarna lembut dan gelap, kemeja, piyama tidur dan yang membuat Naruko tak percaya adalah koleksi jaket Naruto adalah jaket untuk laki-laki bahkan ada stelan jas bejumlah lima buah.

Gadis itu menggelengkan kepalanya pelan lalu membuka lemari untuk sepatu.

Tidak ada flatshoes ataupun high heels, semuanya sneakres, kets, dan sepatu kulit yang terlihat mahal. Kakaknya itu laki-laki atau perempuan?!

Sepertinya ia harus membeli pakaian yang 'wajar' untuk seorang gadis.

Naruko tersenyum lembut. "Andai kau disini kak, aku akan mendadani dirimu layaknya seorang putri." gumamnya pelan.

"Yah, baiklah. Kakak sudah memberiku uang jadi ada baiknya aku belaja untukku sekarang, mumpung ada uang hihihi..."

Naruko keluar dari wolke in closet dan mengambil golden card. "Apa di rumah kakak ada sopir pribadi? Kalau ada itu sangat memudahkanku." gumam Naruko.

"Pasti ada!"

 **OoOoO**

Naruto baru saja membersihkan dirinya saat mendengar pintu rumahnya di ketuk dan terdengar suara ibunya yang memanggil nama Naruko.

Naruto berjalan cepat menuju pintu dan membukanya, Kushina tersenyum kearahnya

Jantung Naruto semakin berdegup kencang, keringat dingin mulai keluar dari pori-pori kulitnya dan napas yang tertahan.

"Ada apa Naruko?" tanya Kushina bingung melihat sikap putrinya.

Naruto tersenyum kecil lalu memeluk tubuh ibunya erat membuat Kushina semakin bingung. "Aku merindukan ibu." ucapnya pelan.

"Hey, kau kenapa hm? Ibu hanya pergi kerja." Kushina membalas pelukan Naruto.

"Aku hanya rindu, meski kita hanya pisah beberapa jam." dustanya.

Kushina tersenyum lalu melepaskan pelukannya. "Ibu membawa makanan kesukaanmu, cumi pedas manis dan udang balado."

Deg!

Senyum Naruto luntur seketika mendengar perkataan ibunya.

"Ada apa?" tanya Kushina bingung melihat perubahan sikap Naruto.

"Ibu, aku sedang tidak ingin makan seafood." ujar Naruto lembut. Ia tidak membawa obat alerginya, mana mungkin dia memakan seafood.

"Yaaa... Padahal ibu membuatnya sendiri untukmu, bos ibu tadi meminta ibu untuk membuat ini, jadi ibu memintanya sedikit untukmu." ujar Kushina lesu sambil berjalan masuk ke dalam rumah.

"Maafkan aku ibu, aku sudah makan tadi, jadi aku kekenyangan." kilah Naruto.

"Tak apa, ya sudah kamu istirahatlah, ibu juga mau istirahat." ujar Kushina.

"Lalu makanannya?"

"Ibu yang akan memakannya nanti karena ibu belum makan hehehe..."

Naruto tersenyum mendengar. "Ya sudah aku akan menemani ibu makan, aku ingin kita bercerita banyak hal." ujar Naruto.

"Baiklah." Kushina mengangguk.

 **OOOOOOOO**

Minato maupun Kakashi sama-sama tercengang melihat penampilan Naruko yang mereka anggap Naruto pagi ini.

Jika biasanya Naruto selalu tampil dengan tomboynya maka hari ini berbeda. Naruto tidak mengenakan training di balik rok pendeknya, rambut sebahu yang biasanya di kucir asal, kini tergerai indah dengan hiasan jepit rambut berbentuk bulan sabit. Wajahnya pun mengenakan make up tipis yang natural dan dengan polesan lip gloss, bibirnya terlihat bercahaya bahkan Naruto mengenakan anting-anting yang berbentuk bulan sabit berwarna biru seperti jepit rambutnya.

"Kakashi, apa semalam kita memimpikan hal yang sama?" bisik Minato kepada Kakashi yang berdiri di sampingnya.

"Yang anda mimpikan dan apa yang aku mimpikan itu berbeda." jawab Kakashi datar.

Naruko tersenyum melihat ayahnya sedang duduk, semalam ia ketiduran sehingga tidak bisa bertemu dengan ayahnya.

"Aku sayang ayah." ujar Naruko sambil memeluk Minato yang masih tertegun dengan perubahannya.

"Ayah juga menyayangimu." Minato membalas pelukan Naruko sambil tersenyum.

"Hari ini ayah akan mengantarmu sekolah."

"Benarkah?" tanya Naruko antusias sambil melepaskan pelukannya.

Minato mengangguk. "Yah, dan sekarang kita sarapan terlebih dahulu."

Naruko tersenyum lebar kemudian duduk di kursi samping ayahnya. "Aku akan makan yang banyak ayah."

"Kau sangat cantik pagi ini, sayang. Tidak seperti biasanya." puji Minato.

"Aku hanya ingin merubah penampilanku ayah, apa terlihat buruk?"

Minato menggelengkan kepalanya pelan. "Kau cantik dan ayah suka dengan penampilanmu yang sekarang."

Naruko tersenyum senang mendengarnya lalu mulai memakan sarapannya saat pelayan telah selesai menyiapkan.

Ada yang aneh, batin Kakashi sambil menatap Naruko curiga. Ia tidak mungkin percaya begitu saja dengan apa yang Naruko katakan, mungkin Minato tampak mudah untuk di bohongi karena Minato jarang bersama dengan Naruto, tapi tidak dengannya. Ia sudah mengenal Naruto sejak Naruto masih merah, ia tahu persis seperti apa kepribadian Naruto dan gerak-gerik Naruto.

Akhir-akhir ini Naruto sangat tertutup dan sensitif, tapi tiba-tiba menjadi ceria dengan penampilan yang berbeda. Itu sangat tidak masuk akal baginya.

Lalu kedua matanya beralih untuk melihat lutut kiri Naruko yang berada di bawah meja, bukan karen dia mesum atau apa, hanya saja di lutut Naruto memiliki bekas luka yang tidak mudah hilang sampai kapanpun.

"Aku sudah selesai ayah." ujar Naruko sambil mengelap sudut bibirnya menggunakan tisu.

"Pergilah ke mobil lebih dulu, ayah ada telpon." sahut Minato sambil memperhatikan layar ponselnya.

Naruko hanya mengangguk patuh dan beranjak untuk pergi, di ikuti dengan Kakashi yang berjalan di belakangnya. Kakashi terus memperhatikan Naruko dari belakang karena dia belum sempat melihat bekas luka Naruto, dan lagi cara Naruto berjalan berbeda dari hari sebelumnya, langkah kaki Naruko begitu anggun dan manis sedangkan Naruto selalu terlihat tegap dan kuat, di tambah dengan ekspresi wajah yang cool jika di luar rumah.

Kakashi bahkan sempat berpikir, apa yang Kushina makan hingga seorang gadis begitu kerennya seperti laki-laki.

"Ah senangnya." ucap Naruko pelan sambil merentangkan kedua tangannya untuk menikmati semilir angin pagi yang berhembus.

"Naruko."

 _Deg!_

Naruko menoleh kebelakang dan melihat Kakashi yang memandangnya dingin.

"Aku tahu kalau kau bukan Naruto." ujarnya membuat tubuh Naruko menegang.

"Aku tidak akan mengacaukan rencana kalian ini, tenang saja." ujar Kakashi sambil tersenyum tipis.

"Maaf, apa kau menunggu lama sayang?" tanya Minato yang baru saja keluar dari rumah.

"Ti-tidak ayah." sahut Naruko gugup.

"Ayo kita pergi." Minato tersenyum lebar sambil membukakan pintu untuk Naruko.

Naruko mengangguk dan masuk ke dalam mobil sambil sesekali melirik ke arah Kakashi yang masih memperhatikan dirinya.

 **OoooO**

Sementara itu Naruto sudah bangun sejak satu jam yang lalu, ia terlebih dahulu melakukan gerakan pemanasan untuk meregangkan otot-ototnya yang kaku kemudian melakukan sit up dan push up sebanyak lima puluh kali dan hal ini sudah menjadi kebiasaannya setiap hari meski kini kondisinya sangat lemah.

Keringat mengalir membasahi tubuhnya dan Naruto memilih untuk duduk seraya meluruskan kakinya dan meraih botol air minum di atas meja belajar dan meminum airnya hingga tandas.

 **Drrrrt...**

Naruto menoleh kearah meja belajar dan melihat ponsel butut Naruko bergetar dan nama Sasuke-kun terlihat di layarnya. Ia pun meraih ponsel tersebut dan melihat pesan masuk yang isinya, mengajak dirinya untuk berangkat sekolah bersama.

Naruto berdecih seraya terkekeh pelan saat membacanya kemudian ia segera bersiap untuk membersihkan diri.

 **O**

 **O**

Naruto menatap penampilannya di cermin, yang sudah terlihat rapi, ia pun segera keluar dari kamar saat ibunya memanggil nama Naruko.

Kushina menatap putrinya heran, penampilan Naruko berbeda dari sebelumnya.

Naruto mengenakan training di balik rok pendeknya dan rambut pendek yang di kuncir asal seperti biasa.

"Naru, rambut kamu di gerai saja, itu terlihat cantik." ujar Kushina memberi saran.

"Aku lebih nyaman seperti ini, bu." sahut Naruto seraya tersenyum kemudian memakan sarapannya.

"Yah tak apa, oh ya malam ini ibu pulang agak larut, gak apa kan?"

"Ibu lembur?" tanya Naruto bingung.

Kushina mengangguk, "Malam ini ada acara di kantor, jadi ibu harus lembur."

Naruto mengangguk mengerti mendengar jawaban ibunya.

"Apa kamu suka nasi gorengnya?"

"Sangat suka bu, ini sangat lezat." jawab Naruto di sela makannya.

Naruto benar-benar bersyukur bisa makan masakan ibunya sendiri dan ternyata apa yang orang katakan itu benar adanya, bahwa masakan ibu adalah masakan yang paling lezat di dunia.

"Ibu tambahkan udang, mangkanya enak." Kushina tersenyum melihat Naruto yang lahap memakan sarapannya.

Naruto tersedak saat menelan nasi gorengnya membuat Kushina khawatir dan segera memberikan putrinya air minum. "Minumlah." ujarnya.

Naruto meminum air putih yang di sodorkan ibunya hingga tandas dan melihat piring nasinya sudah tandas.

"Aku harus berangkat dulu bu, takutnya telat." ujar Naruto terburu-buru beranjak dari duduknya.

"Ah, kalau gitu hati-hati." sahut Kushina dan Naruto tersenyum membalas perkataan ibunya lalu bergegas keluar dari rumahnya.

Naruto melihat sepeda tua di samping rumahnya, "Sepeda itu sudah tak layak pakai." desisnya seraya mengeluarkan iphonenya untuk menghubungi Gaara agar cepat membelikannya obat alergi seafood.

Kushina keluar dari rumah dan melihat Naruto masih berdiri di depan rumah. "Naru, kamu belum berangkat?" tanya Kushina.

"Ah, aku di jemput teman bu." jawab Naruto asal.

Kushina tersenyum geli mendengarnya. "Oh mau di jemput Sasu-chan ya, ya udah deh ibu pergi dulu, nanti ganggu lagi." ucap Kushina pelan membuat Naruto bingung.

"Mak-"

"Jaa!" Kushina segera berjalan cepat menuju halte bus yang tak jauh dari rumah mereka.

Naruto mendengus pelan dan tersenyum lega saat Gaara sudah datang dengan motor kesayangannya.

Gaara berhenti tepat di depan Naruto dan membuka helmnya. "Motor lu memang sangat keren Nar." komentarnya seraya mengedipkan sebelah mata.

Naruto memutar bola matanya malas lalu naik ke atas motor, "Antar gue ke Suna School dan mana obat gua?" ujarnya.

"Oh tenang saja, obat lo ada kok." ujar Gaara enteng seraya kembali menjalankan motor Naruto.

"Jadi saudara kembar lu selama ini tinggal di Suna? Pantas saja beberapa minggu yang lalu gue kayak liat elu di Suna tapi rambut panjang, bukan pendek."

"Gue saja baru tahu kalau punya saudara kembar." sahut Naruto.

Gaara mengangguk mengerti. "Hei, apa gue boleh bawa motor lu ngebut?"

"Up to you."

Gaara menyeringai senang dan mulai mengegas motor Naruto hingga lajunya begitu cepat.

Bruuuuuum...

 **O** **O**

Seluruh mata memandang kearah Naruko heran dan juga takjub. Jika biasanya mereka melihat sisi bad girl Naruto kini mereka melihat sisi feminimnya.

Kaki jenjang yang selalu tertutup training kini dapat mereka dengan leluasa. Putih, mulus dan menggoda untuk di pandang, rambut pendek yang di gerai indah dengan hiasan jepit cantik serta make up natural yang semakin membuatnya mempesona dan jangan lupakan bibir mungil bewarna cerry itu terlihat begitu menggoda untuk dicium.

Bahkan beberapa pemuda harus meneguk ludah mereka dengan susah payah.

Sasori keluar dari dalam mobil mewahnya dan melihat pemandangan baru pagi ini.

"Ada apa denganmu Naruto? Apa kau mau menjadi jalang baru disini hm?" sindirnya sinis.

Naruko menoleh dan melihat wajah seorang pemuda bersurai merah dengan baby face yang sangat imut.

Deg!

Naruko terdiam sejenak memandangi wajah Sasori yang mengingatkannya kepada teman masa kecilnya, teman yang tidak ia tahu nama lengkapnya karena mereka hanya bertemu selama satu bulan dan memanggil nama masing dengan sebutan Naru-chan dan Aka-kun.

"Aka-kun." gumamnya pelan nyaris tak terdengar namun telinga Sasori masih sangat tajam hingga mampu mendengarnya.

Kedua mata Sasori terbelalak dan menatap Naruko tak percaya. Apa dia mengingatku? Batin Sasori.

Sasori menggelengkan kepalanya pelan kemudian berjalan meninggalkan Naruko yang masih menatapnya penuh kerinduan.

"Aka-kun, apakah kau Aka-kun?" ucap Naruko pelan.

"Gilak! Banget lo Nar! Cantik banget!" seru Ino dari kejauhan kemudian berlari kearah Naruko dan dirangkul erat.

"I-ino?" ucap Naruko pelan.

Ino tersenyum lebar membuat Naruto bingung. Sakura baru saja datang dan berdiri di hadapannya.

"Akhirnya lo tahu juga kodrat lu sebagai cewek Nar!" celetuk Sakura sambil tersenyum geli melihat wajah polos Naruko.

"Bisa gak kalau kita bicaranya gak pakai loh gue? Aku gak biasa." ujar Naruko dengan suara pelan.

"Otak Naruto kayaknya lagi geser wkwkwkwk..." celetuk Ino seraya tertawa lepas.

"Lu napa sih Nar? Kita kan dah biasa bicara kayak gini." sahut Sakura.

"Tapi aku gak suka!" ucap Naruko penuh penekanan.

"Okeh fiks!" sahut Ino sambil mengangguk beberapa kali.

"Naruto kawaii ne!" seru Hinata yang baru saja datang dan melihat penampilan baru Naruto.

Naruko tersenyum canggung mendengarnya.

Sementara itu di Suna Shcool, Naruto baru saja tiba di sekolah dan meminum obat alerginya di temani Gaara yang masih setia menunggunya.

"Sana pergi! Gue udah nyampe!" ujarnya ketus.

"Kali aja lo nyasar waktu masuk gerbang, mangkanya gue tungguin." sahut Gaara enteng.

"Yaelah jang! Lu pikir gue bocah!" Naruto memutar bola matanya malas.

"Ya udah deh, gue cabut! Kalau ada apa-apa telpon gue yak?"

"Siap!"

Gaara tersenyum tipis lalu pergi dari depan pintu gerbang sekolah. Naruto memasukan botol obatnya ke dalam tas dan baru saja dia akan masuk, Tenten dan Shion telah menghadangnya.

"Enak ya yang udah punya pacar! Mana ganteng lagi, jangan pakai sihir!" ujar Shion ketus sedangkan Tenten menatapnya sinis.

Tawa Naruto pecah begitu saja mendengar perkataan Shion, memangnya ini jaman apa yang masih percaya sihir?

Shion mendengus kesal dan hendak menjambak rambug pendek Naruto tapi Naruto telah lebih dulu mendorong tubuhnya hingga tersungkur. Naruto berjongkok lalu menjambak rambut panjang panjang Shion.

Tenten terdiam di tempatnya karena tidak percaya dengan apa yang baru saja Naruto lakukan apalagi yang menyaksikannya bukan hanya Tenten tapi seluruh siswa yang baru saja datang dan siswa yang sengaja keluar dari kelas untuk melihatnya secara langsung, termasuk Sasuke yang baru saja masuk sambil membawa sepedanya.

Seorang Naruko yang mereka kenal takut kepada Shion kini telah berhasil membuat gadis itu tersungkur dengan ekspresi ketakutan yang sangat jelas terlihat.

Shion tidak tahu apa yang saat ini ia rasakan tapi dengan melihat tatapan mengintimidasi dari Naruto mampu membuat tubuhnya membeku.

"Jangan mengganggu hidupku jika kau tidak mau menderita." ucap Naruto pelan dengan seringai evilnya.

 **qOp**

Bersambung~

Bahasa lu gue aku gunakan sebagai pembeda antara Naruko dan Naruto, maksudnya mereka hidup di lingkungan yang berbeda tapi kalau merasa risih, nanti di revisi kalau aku sudah selesai UNBK. Terima kasih.

Baturaja, 08 Maret 2017

Sumatera Selatan


End file.
